jsatheworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Apophis
Apophis serves as the final antagonist of the third edition in JSA: The World. Not only that, but he's also Justin McDonald's lesser pseudo, who -over the course of the story, grew strong enough to become a dark pseudo under Clouse's instruction and became the leader of his group known as The Neteru. Role in Story *First/Second Edition Plot Though we never see his backstory in full detail, Chronos pretty much explains to both Justin and Nephthys that Apophis was a pseudo created from the two's first meeting with each other (The Saturday's Rise chapter -to be presise). However because Apophis was extracted from Justin prior to him gaining any superpowers, Apophis started out as a lowly lesser pseudo- not possessing a legit human form like other strong pseudo in the series. Therefore, Apophis needed to gradually gain power over time to catch up the other pseudo. He was finally able to accomplish that goal when Clouse took the lesser pseudo with him during his escape from Aso Mubarak and her followers back in the second edition. In that books final chapter, Clouse took Apophis to the same government facility (or inventory) that destroyed most of The Mubarak's pseudo after the Day of Rebirth. This facility stored large amounts of pseudo shards in their inventory and Clouse commanded Apophis to absorb the all shards, so he could both become one with his fallen brethren and become strong enough to avenge Khalid Mubarak for what JSA did to him. Afterwards, we don't really see what happens to the duo for quite some time. *Third Edition Plot However, Clouse and Apophis finally reappear to scene after the duo confront the former Filii Nihilum member, Hypnos after they successfully defeated Scarlet Azora and her minions. It's at this point when we finally see Apophis in his new, human form and Hypnos even states that he resembles Justin a lot. Apophis then subsequently explains to Hypnos that after he finished devouring the other inhabitants at the Mubarak hideout, he also devoured the rest of Hypnos teammates such as Ignis, Aqua, etc.The tragic news enrages Hypnos as he begins to attack. Unfortunately, Apophis ambushes the replica using his laser blade to absorb Hypnos into himself like his other victims. Afterwards he explains to Clouse that after absorbing replicas, Apophis could feel their powers leaking out of him because replicas lack blood and therefore needed to absorb human vessels to help contain that power for good. Sometime afterwards, Apophis arrives to Justin's school in search to devour the boy and his friends. However, he was reluctant to see that Justin was already gone for spring break and the only one's there in the school (save the janitor) were people staying after school like Pacsk Law, Taylor Indygo, Theresa F. Aqueon, and Lyles Baurgette. Due to the class mistaking Apophis for Justin and letting Taylor's meddling attitude get the better of him, Apophis decides to devour Taylor and ''the remaining class because they were witnesses. Then afterwards, Apophis and Clouse left the scene when they heard someone else (the janitor) coming. After the defeat of Tenebrae and the Sombra Rosa, Apophis finally resurfaces again and this time, with his self-created group known as The Neteru. The Neteru were each given Egyptian names, zodiac epithets, and were living amalgamations of previous foes fought in the past by JSA. Their primary forms were basically revamped version of the victims that were devoured by Apophis in the classroom, as Apophis evenly distributed the powers and abilities of former pseudo/replica into each of his four, main vessels. Before the Neteru head off to fight JSA, Clouse then gives Apophis is final command to devour him to see that Apophis' power absorption ability reaches its full potential, and also because Clouse states that he had nothing more to teach him, in which Apophis humbly obliges. Apophis then commands the Neteru to branch out and fight different members of JSA, but leave Justin McDonald for him to face alone. Once the fighting begins, Apophis whisks Justin to the very same place in the abandoned city where the fight between Nathaniel Collins and Khalid Mubarak to took place -the last place Justin ever hoped to find himself at. As each of the Neteru are eventually defeated, Apophis continues pushing Justin into a corner -forcing him to use every last ounce of his power to severely damage Apophis. Even when he's thought to be dead, Apophis ''still ''manages to recover and joists Justin from behind with his laser blade. As others try to come to the rescue, Apophis teleports away with Justin into a large, open field -preferring to have his meals "to go" for a change. Apophis then admits to Justin that this was the hardest he ever had to work for a meal and vowed to savor every last drop Justin's essence as he devours him. When others arrive to confront Apophis, they are shock to see that he's already taken on Justin's form and started using his powers to fight against close friends and family. Apophis then gloats saying that the Neteru (save Neith) were merely used as decoys long enough for him to absorb Justin -thereby claiming himself to be a complete being possessing the powers of his original, replicas, and pseudo alike. Right when all hope seemed lost, Nephthys appeared to that scene stating something should be taking effect in about 3,2,1. Confused by Nephthys' words, Apophis for some reason starts feeling extremely fatigued, with his blurred vision and rapidly decreasing stamina. When asked about what's going on, Nephthys explains to Apophis that the special antidote she slipped into Justin's tea the night before is completely safe for humans, but serves as the ultimate bane for a dark pseudo. It not only poisons the pseudo to death, but is also able to restore the devoured victims and completely erase said pseudo from existence. With heated words thrown back and forth between the two, Apophis came to the conclusion that if he was going to die this way, he should at least be able to take a traitor like Nephthys with him to the grave. Unfortunately, Apophis fades away from existence right when he's mere inches away from slaying an unphased Nephthys with his blade... Powers & Abilities *'Power Absorption': Perhaps Apophis' greatest strength and worst weakness at the same time. Due to his nature starting out as a lesser pseudo, Apophis has the innate ability to absorb power from a victim's blood he consumes. He demonstrates this skill when he devours countless other pseudo, Hypnos' group and the human vessels he used as catalysts for the Neteru. The skill doubles both positively and negatively when he absorbs Clouse -making his power absorption skill double the strength and effects. Unfortunately when he later devours Justin (already containing Nephthys' special antidote in his system), the strength and effects of the antidote also double as well -making this skill his worst undoing. *'Power Distribution': Apophis is able to distribute certain powers to each of his other, lesser aspects known as the Neteru. Each Neteru is said to have a perfect blend of certain replica and pseudo powers resonating inside of them -powers that he himself decided to grant the Neteru. *'Fragmentation':The Neteru are basically divided, lesser aspects of Apophis. While each of the Neteru are exceptionally strong, none of which are close to the caliber Apophis displays. Apophis even states that the sole purpose of even creating the Neteru in the first place was to stall time long enough for him to absorb Justin anyway. Apophis states to have the power to respawn the Neteru should they be slain in battle, although he never uses this skill. *'Nigh-Invincibility': Had not it been for the special antidote Nephthys possessed, trying to kill Apophis any other way would've been extremely hard, or if not impossible to accomplish. Apophis is just simply one of those enemies you can't really fight against without preparation... *'Transformation': They don't call him "Apophis, The Great Devourer" for nothing. Once enraged, he has the ability to transform into a giant serpent. *'Signature Weapon': Seems to be a red laser blade, serving as the antithesis to Justin's Cryos Blade. *'Fire Manipulation''' 'Gallery' Apophis -lesser form.png|Apophis as a lesser pseudo Trivia *Apophis definitely represents the deadly sin "Gluttony," which is the overconsumption of food to point of waste. Judging from what caused his demise, this sin can also lead to death or the detriment of one's own health. Nephthys clearly turned Apophis' greatest strength into his worst weakness, when she slipped the special antidote into the tea Justin drunk. When Apophis devoured Justin, that antidote was really the ultimate bane for a pseudo, but was completely harmless to a person. *Apophis serves as the overhanging villain for the protagonist and his group, existing back from the beginning of the story to now. *Had not Chronos or The Ouroboros Guild informed Nephthys about Apophis the day before, Apophis would've become a threat next to impossible to defeat. *He is considered one of the three legendary powers in the series following Sisyphus and Nihilo. *It's interesting to note that the same two people it took to create Apophis (Nephthys and Justin) were the final two people to end him. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Pseudo Category:Deceased Category:Villains Category:The Mubarak